Two Views of the World
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: Au. There is a group called the Seven of Chaos out to get the Chaos Emeralds, do who-knows-what with them, and are led by a blue, green-eyed hedgehog. Amy, along with Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Hershey, Mighty, and Bunny, have been given the task of stopping them. However, Amy will find that nothing is as black and white as she would like it to be. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so at first everything is a little bit vague, but REST ASSURED! Everything will be explained.**

**_AMY_**

**_*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-*_**

Like on any other day, I was awoken from my beautiful, restful sleep by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Groaning, I longed for more sleep but that really wasn't an option. Not in my line of work anyway. As I got dressed for the long day ahead, I turned on the news. Better find out just _how _long of a day it'll be.

_"Thank you, Janet, for your thoughts on the election coming up. And now, for your latest on weather and war."_

The gray mongoose, Jim, went to a screen next to his seat.

_"Today it looks like we're in for a chance of rain; temperature is going to be a bit on the cooler side, so thicker gloves are advised. Green Hill is in for a flood soon, and caution is advised if you're making preparations to go there. Meanwhile, the Seven of Chaos have yet to make another move after getting the 6__th__ Chaos Emerald. Hopefully our Freedom Fighters will be able to stop them, though hope has been getting a bit low."_

Sighing, I turned off the TV again. I couldn't take all of this waiting. You see, I was not only part of the Freedom Fighters, but also a member of the elite team that had formed to combat the Seven of Chaos. Today, we wouldn't be able to do much it seemed, since the Seven still had yet to make a move, but patrol was still necessary. If nothing else, it at least made the citizens feel a bit safer. We couldn't have them panicking right now.

I met up with the others in the kitchen. All of them were already there, eating cereal and toast. There was Princess Sally Acorn, wearing her blue gear. She waved me over to the spot right next to her. Antoine D'Coolette was sitting on the other side of her, sharpening his sword in a somewhat bored manner. Bunny was cleaning up the kitchen, the task made simple by her 3 mechanical limbs. Some mobians would go to Ivo Robotnik, our most powerful ally against the Seven of Chaos, and ask him to turn them into robots so that they had a better chance fighting the Seven. Bunny only went for the part-roboticization.

Rotor was off to the side, fiddling with some new device or other while Nicole talked him through what he was doing. He constantly had to upgrade our gear, since the enemy's weaponry always seemed to be one step ahead of ours. Hershey was calling her boyfriend again, Geoffrey, and I'm always surprised that they haven't gone ahead and tied the knot yet. The final member of our group was Mighty, who was texting his friend Ray again. Those two were like brothers to each other.

I had been only half-way through my bowl of oatmeal when the lights went out, shrouding the room in darkness. For a moment, an eerie silence filled the room as we waited for the emergency light to turn on. When it did, we all exchanged meaningful looks. We all knew what this meant. The Seven of Chaos was finally making their move. The final Chaos Emerald was in this building, and they had come for it.

We moved out in a group, searching for the Seven. Although the Seven of Chaos was indeed a group with a large amount of members, there were seven main mobians in charge. They were the ones that always, personally, went after the emeralds.

It didn't take very long to find two of them. Peeking around one of the corners, the leader of the air force stuck out plainly in the darkness, while the leader of the ground troops merged with the shadows. They weren't even trying to be quiet, talking loudly to each other the entire time.

"Honestly, darling, I don't understand why we had to cut the power. It doesn't bother me, obviously, I'm a bat, but how will those little Freedom Fighters admire my fighting style if they can barely see it?"

That one was Rouge, and albino bat. Rouge had once been a world-renounced thief, and now worked with the Seven of Chaos. Next to me, Hershey stiffed and her fur rose. We had all been trained to combat one of the Seven, and Hershey was supposed to be able to take down Rouge.

"That really isn't our main concern right now."

Grumbled the black and red hedgehog next to her, Shadow. Until a year or two ago, Shadow had been held in a high-security prison. The only man-made mobian in existence and supposedly the 'ultimate life-form', he was a force to be reckoned with. Bunny had been chosen to combat him, since her robotic limbs gave her a bit more of a chance that the rest of us had.

As one, we all stepped into their path. Shadow fixed us all with the scowl that seemed permanently etched into his face. Rouge just gave us a mix between a smirk and smile.

"An just where do you think y'all are goin'?" Bunny and Hershey stepped to the front of the group, fixing the two with glares.

"How nice to see you all again. Aw, none of you've gotten a ring on your finger yet? Don't worry; I'm sure it'll happen eventually. I saw Geoffrey at the jewelry store the other day ring shopping." Rouge winked at Hershey, whose fur bristled impossibly more.

"Don't you dare go near him!" The black and white cat leaped at Rouge jumped back with skills that a gymnast would envy. Shadow, who had been standing impossibly still, also leap into action, guns out and firing into our group. Bunny's robotic arm shot out, deflecting the bullets before they could hit any of us.

"Y'all go find the others! Hershey an' I can deal with these two!" Bunny called over her shoulder as her leg swung towards Shadow. He caught it and used it to throw her into the wall. Looks like the base was going to need another remodeling.

Sally nodded and led our group further into the twisting halls that we knew so well. There wasn't time to dilly-dally with those two. There were five more somewhere in the base, searching for the Emerald. We couldn't allow them to get their hands on it. With all seven Emeralds, who knows what type of things they'll be capable of. In the end, we didn't have to go far in order to find two more of the Seven.

"Can't you just burn down the walls or something? Wouldn't that be an easier way to find the Emerald?"

"Silver, you and I both know that it could result in a huge explosion-"

"Which I could shield us from."

"… maybe if we don't find anything soon."

The clear voices of the tactician and the explosives expert carried down into our hall. The tactician was a silver hedgehog named Silver who could levitate objects with his mind and was supposedly from the future. The explosives expert's name was Blaze. She was a purple pyrokinetic cat that claimed she came from another world. I swallowed nervously. Antoine had been trained to fight Blaze, and I, I was supposed to take down Silver. But in all the times that we had faced each other, I had never come out on top.

Blaze and Silver turned the corner, stopping as they saw us, their conversation dying mid-sentence. Antoine was the one to spring into action first, sword at Blaze. Silver simply used his powers to throw Antoine into the wall before his blade could hit. I drew my twin knives out, ready to fight. Honestly, I think I could fight better if I used my Piko-Piko hammer that I had in my closest but…

I jumped to the side, avoiding a rock that the silver hedgehog had thrown at me, going so fast it would've done permanent damage. Now wasn't the time to dwell on my problems. Now as the time to fight, to protect the mobians who were looking up to us. Even if I can't win this fight, if I can at least keep Silver occupied for a while, then maybe the others can stand a chance.

**_SALLY_**

That left three on our team and three on their team. Rotor and Mighty followed behind me. Mighty had gotten really quiet, but he always did before we ran into them. We found them in the room where we were storing the Chaos Emerald inside of a force field, powered by the Emerald itself.

Mighty's match was the guy who trained their new recruits, Knuckles the echidna. He was leaning against a wall, eyes closed, arms crossed. I could hear Rotor growl slightly as he spotted his enemy, part of the reason why everything constantly needed upgrades. Tails the fox was the youngest of the Seven, but the smartest out of the lot. He was in front of the control panel and he was obviously trying to hack into it. Behind him, his two tails swirled in constant motion. And then there was the leader of the entire organization, the one who I had been trained to fight against.

Sonic the hedgehog was a bright blue color. He was one who not only ran with the wind, but put it to shame with his speed. I think that if something had gone different, something in the cosmos had shifted and changed how things had happened, he could have been a good person and a strong ally. But not in this world. Here, he was somebody that needed to be put down before he caused serious damage. And this great and powerful force was currently sleeping on the floor.

"By the order of the princess, I command you all to stop." I called out. I didn't really expect them to obey me, but I had to make our entrance known somehow. Tails barely spared us a glance over his shoulder, and Knuckles gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Sonic opened one of his eyes lazily before closing it again, replying,

"Yeah, sure, after we get the Emerald."

I couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in my throat. Each time we had met them previously, they treated us like we weren't worth their time. Bringing out my energy blades, I ran at Sonic, bringing them down on him-only to find him behind me, my blades cutting though the floor. Sonic gave a whistle.

"Wow, looks like that would'a hurt."

Knuckles snapped out of his statue-like position, spiked fists heading towards Mighty. Mighty rolled into a ball, protecting himself. I would've sighed if I wasn't so busy trying (and usually failing) to block Sonic's spin attack. I've seen Mighty give his all before, and this wasn't it. Meanwhile, Rotor had lunged at Tails, fists hitting one of the fox's tails before the kitsune could dart out of the way. A device could be seen still lodged into the control panel, continuing the hacking.

The next few minutes was little more than a blur or fists, blue fur, blades, red dreads, and yellow-orange tails. Then, there was a humming sound as the hacking finished and the shield surrounding the Emerald came down. Sonic, who had been struggling to dodge my blades just a second ago, slipped through my defenses and kicked me in the stomach. The air rushed out of me and I fell to the ground. Mighty lay unconscious a few feet away from me, and Knuckles came over while I was struggling for breath and held me down. Tails had somehow managed to get Rotor pinned to a wall, holding him there with his namesakes.

Sonic approached the Emerald. I struggled against Knuckles, but he was a whole lot stronger than he looked. The final Emerald was dark blue, matching Sonic's fur almost perfectly. His fingers swiped it out of the air, looking it over in his hands to make sure that it was the real thing. There wasn't any reverence in the act, and I don't think he would have treated it any different if it was a piece of fried chicken.

Feet pounded down the hall into this room, and a small light of hope ignited in my heart that it would be the rest of the Freedom Fighters. No such luck. The Shadow and Rouge entered their room. Both of them looked like they hadn't gotten any major injuries. Looks like we had lost again, when it had mattered most of all.

"Oh, isn't it just lovely! Especially now that we have a complete set." Rouge glided over, hand reaching for the Emerald, but Sonic pulled it back.

A large explosion made everybody turn towards the wall that the muffled sound had come from. Mighty's ears twitched, though he didn't wake up. That explosion was followed by another one, and another one, and yet another one, each one louder and sounding closer. Eventually, the wall we were all staring at exploded. I shut my eyes tight and turned by head away as debris filled the air. Sonic simply created a energy field using the Chaos Emerald and protected himself.

When the air cleared, Blaze and Silver could be seen standing in the gaping hole. Blaze stood in front of Silver, and Silver had made a force field around them. They both stared at us awkwardly for a moment before pointing at each other like five year old.

"BLAZE DID IT!"

"IT WAS SILVER'S IDEA!"

Sonic just chuckled and shook his head.

"C'mon guys, let's get going."

Then Knuckles fist hit my head, sharp pain filled me, and the world faded into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SONIC**_

This was a monumental moment. It was what we had been working for, the reason for all the fighting, the casualties.

All of the Seven of Chaos were currently standing on the edge of Angel Island. And by all of the Seven of Chaos, I mean _all _of the Seven_. _The ground troops, the air force, our medics, janitors, chefs. Usually, they lived in secret underground tunnels, but not anymore, and hopefully never again. I was facing the large group of mobians, the other of the Seven standing on either side of me.

"Today will be written in our history books for years to come." My voice boomed over my audience, amplified with the power of the dark blue Emerald in my hand. "Our mission is finally within our grasp. It was greatly delayed from the Freedom Fighters and Robotnik attacking us with warning, never giving us a chance to explain ourselves. But that's okay, because in the end neither of them could stop us. We finally have all seven of the Chaos Emeralds!"

Each of us Seven were holding one of the Emeralds, and now we held them up for the group to see. The crowd erupted in cheers, and I caught Knuckles mumbling about how it had never been this noisy on the island before. I chuckled before regaining my composed, leader-like façade. Once the roar had lessened, my best friends came to me one by one, handing me the Emeralds they held. Blaze, who gave hers to me last, whispered in my ear before returning to her position off by my side.

"Just focus, it'll come to you."

We had already talked about this several times before now. While it had been unanimous that I would be the one to use the powers of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Blaze was experience with how to use them. Back on her world, she had once used the power of all seven of her Sol Emeralds. She had been able to tell me everything I needed to know about their power and how to use it safely. Knuckles had also helped too, with his extensive knowledge of Emeralds after protecting the Master Emerald for so long.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep, calming breath, I focused on the power of the Emeralds and not the small, niggling thoughts that I might fail. Tails had said he had never seen anybody quite like me, circulating chaos energy in a similar way to the Emeralds themselves. I should have no problem with controlling them.

I could hear the power of each Emerald, almost like a hum. The more I focused, the louder and more powerful the hum became, until it almost seemed like a song*. The Emeralds were no longer in my arms, but floating around me. My eyes were still closed, but somehow I just _knew_ that was what they were doing. The chaos energy was nearly tangible in the air and, pulling at the energy, it rushed inside of me. In fact, I think the Emeralds _themselves _rushed inside of me.

Later, I would be told that my quills had rushed upward, my fur had become golden, and my eyes had been a blazing red color. But at that moment, I was only aware of what I was feeling. Energy was coursing through my veins, rippling through my skin. Colors were more vibrant than before, scents and sounds were amplified but not painfully so. It was like the feeling I got when breaking the sound barrier for the first time all those years ago, but stronger.

Yet I was only dimly aware of the gasp from my audience, a whistle, cheering in happiness. I was mostly focused on the words my friends were yelling at me.

"Don't let the power over take you!"

"You're floating, like me!"

"Your power is going off the charts!"

"You will give me my Emerald back when you're done with it, right?"

"It's like Chaos Control, but much more powerful."

"Hurry this us so I can get all these mobians off my island!"

For one, terrifying moment there, I had almost forgotten the entire reason why I had used the seven Chaos Emeralds. If it hadn't been for their voices keeping my grounded, I don't think anything could've stopped me from flying off and seeing if I could finally out run light.

I turned and glided over to the edge of the island. This was the part of the plan that I hated the most. I dived off of the solid land and into the ocean below. I didn't need to breath with so much Chaos Energy inside of me, and with the power of the Emeralds, I was able to cut through the water easily. Still, a teeny part of me was still afraid that the energy would suddenly disappear, leaving me to drown in the cold waters.

When I hit the ocean floor, I turned my focus to a spot in front of me. It was as good as any. Feet planted firmly, I simply willed the magma under the Earth's surface to break the crust, rising into the ocean and quickly cooling. But I wasn't going to let it stop there. Shifting position so that I was hovering over the crack I had made, I continued to urge the lava out. The small mound continued to rise. I don't know how long I was down there, but eventually we broke the ocean's surface, where yet more cheers met my ears.

Putting everything I had into it now, with one large eruption from the newly-formed volcano, I started to shape the island. It had to be big, with a lot of room for growth. Maybe a forest here, a lake over there. Break it here for a cliff, have this part gently slope into the water for a beach. A mountain range here, for those adventurous types. And right next to volcano, I shaped the lava carefully and quickly, creating a palace made completely out of obsidian.

Once it was finally done, I flew back up to Angel Island. The second that my feet touched the grass I let the Emeralds leave me as I collapsed to the ground, nearly fainting. Blaze had warned me that they took a lot of energy to control and, since they were most commonly used for fighting against powerful enemies, who knew how much energy making an island would need.

"Sonic!" Tails ran over to me, kneeling down next to me. He picked up my head and put it on his lap. I was too weak to protest.

"We did it Tails." I smiled weakly up at him. "I need about a hundred chilidogs after all of that, but we did it. And it's all finally over."

_**AMY**_

"This war has only just begun!"

Robotnik was standing at a podium in front of large crowd. I was at the front of the crowd, along with Hershey, Bunny, Antoine, Rotor, and Mighty. Standing to the left of Robotnik was Sally, her brother Elias on the right. It had been a week since the Seven of Chaos had finally gotten all seven Chaos Emeralds. A week since Silver and Blaze had left me unconscious on the floor. A week since the new island had popped up. A complete civilization could be seen from the satellites, already starting to make buildings.

"Now that they have a stable base, they can do almost anything. Our assumption of their goal is to get rid of all the normal mobians in the world. It seems like the most likely theory since their entire troops are made out of special and unique mobians." Now Robotnik moved back and allowed Elias Acorn to take the podium.

"My spy, Larry Lynx, who even now is giving us inside information from what we are currently calling Chaos Island, reported a week ago that, using the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic the hedgehog was able to create this new island. Sonic seems to keep telling the citizens of this new island that this is going to be a safe place for them. Safe from what, we're not quite sure." And now it was Sally's turn to say her part.

"Rest assured that we will give our dying breaths in order to top this before it blows out of proportion. Me and my Elite squad of Freedom Fighters have planned a mission to the new island. There, we will enter the palace that the Seven are living in and hopefully take them down once and for all and claim the Chaos Emeralds." That was our cue. The rest of the Elites and I climbed the stairs, standing behind Sally. Gosh there were so many people. Why were there so many people?

Robotnik came up to each of us, handing us each something.

"Princess Sally, I give you these upgraded energy blades that are able to act as a shield, able withstand almost anything. Rotor, this watch has been synced to the Seven of Chaos' unique energy readings and can tell you if they're within 5 miles of you and where they are, along with a few other surprises. Mighty, these metal gloves let out electric jolts when they hit flesh. For you Bunny, I have already given you your gift, having given you a tune-up on your limbs. Antoine, this sword has a blade that will always stay sharp and can withstand extreme temperatures.

"Amy," I gulped nervously. There was just something I didn't like about Robotnik, which was crazy since he was our ally. "for you I created this knives that can shoot energy beams." I took them respectfully, and once again I thought of my hammer. It felt far more comfortable in my hands than these elaborate knives did. "And finally, Hershey, these boots will allow you to fly, making it easier for you to fight against Rouge."

Now, with the gifts given, the meeting was broken up and I left quickly for my room. We were leaving tomorrow morning, and I wanted to be ready. I also didn't want to be surrounded by the paparazzi right now either. They would ask me those questions that were impossible to answer and later, on their TV shows, criticize my clothes. Yeah, I wasn't in the mood for that right now.

And, if before I fell asleep, I swung my hammer in the empty training room, I don't think that's really anybody's business.

* * *

We arrived at the island at 7 in morning. We were all wearing cloaks that shrouded our faces. It may have looked a bit suspicious, but almost nobody was awake to think that, and I'm pretty sure that this was better than them seeing their enemy. Most people were sleeping in trees or tents right now, but there were a few houses finished. This worried me. These people were productive. Who knew they could create to fight against us.

The palace was a sight to behold. Made completely out of lava, it looked as if it had simply formed that way, and according to Larry, that's exactly what happened. The doors weren't locked, and as we slipped through them, silent as ghosts, we were greeted by a large room. Priceless jewels could be seen lodged into the walls, having come up with the lava that formed them, I guess.

Standing in front of one of the walls, surrounded by mining equipment, was Rouge working to get rather large diamond out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rotor pressing a button on his new watch. It created white noise around whatever room you were in. If we made too much noise taking her down, nobody would hear it. Rouge's ears twitched before she turned to us.

"And I thought Sonic said all the fighting was over." Her voice sounded slightly whiney. "Well, let's get this over with. I'm not even halfway through with this room yet, and those jewels aren't going to mine themselves."

"I'm ready for you." Hershey threw the cloak off. "This time, I'm not losing."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rouge winked and took to the air. Hershey activated her new boots, following after her. "Nice new trick, but it really clashes with your outfit."

Now that Hershey was able to fight on the same level as Rouge, they were actually pretty good match's for each other. Of course, Rouge still had one major thing that Hershey didn't have: patience. After 10 minutes of fighting, very few hits landing on either side, Hershey's nerves seemed to be grating.

"Why don't you just give it up already, freak?!" Hershey screeched. Rouge's face went blank.

"What did you call me?" Hershey smirked. Looks like it the word had shaken Rouge up some.

"A freak! It's weird enough that you're albino, but then there are your wings. Most bats have them on their arms, but you have two entire mutant limbs on your back!"

"Listen, _darling," _Darling was said like an insult. "I am _not _a freak. I am unique, I am rare. I am a diamond. And you don't get much tougher than that."

Rouge's attacks became relentless, giving Hershey no time to block. It became obvious very quickly that the black and white cat wouldn't be able to handle this much longer

"That's it." Bunny tore off her cloak and jumped up, kicking at Rouge. Rouge dodged, but fell into Hershey's claws. Working together, the two Freedom Fighters made quick work of the jewel thief. Two against one, the second one coming in with little warning, well, she had no chance.

The rest of us ran over to where Rouge had fallen, finally being knocked out of the sky. The bat's clothes were shredded from Hershey's claws and one of her wings was badly damaged and burned from Bunny's new laser that Ivo installed in her fingers. I winced at the bloody injuries. They may have gone just a tad over board. Sally forced Rouge back to her feet, forcing the bat's arms behind her back and strapping on the handcuffs.

"Could you take those off? They clash with my outfit." Sally fixed Rouge with a confused look.

"How do you even know that?"

"Call it my feminine intuition." Sally shook her head.

"Anyway, you will show us where the others are."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" The energy blade came out dangerously close to Rouge's neck.

"Because you value your life."

"What makes you think I value my life?" This was greeted by a short, stunned silence. Not quite what we were expecting.

"Sally, it doesn't matter, I have the watch that Robotnik gave me. According to this, the seven Chaos Emeralds are over there, and another of the Seven just barely entered the room to our right." Rotor pointed in to different directions.

"Okay, let's go." And together, our group plus one prisoner, started into the next room. Yet for some reason, an icky, bad, gross feeling ruled my heart, telling me that something about this was just… _wrong._

* * *

***in fact, if Sonic listened close enough, he could make out lyrics:**

**rolling around at the speed of sound,**

**got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!**

**Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on**

**Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AMY**_

"Rouge, there you are, I've been lo- wait, what happened? Are you ok- oh, I see how this is. Looks like I'll be taking your advice today, Rouge."

Behind the set of doors was none other than Blaze the cat. Rouge had been made to enter the room first, in case there was anything dangerous behind it. You could hear the cat's voice change from happiness to surprised confusion and ending with a cold, almost sad _knowing._

I was a bit surprised when I got into the room to see Blaze not wearing her normal violet coat and white tights. Instead she was wearing a deep, dark purple kimono. Bright orange, golden, and crimson flames stood out elegantly against the purple. The cat's hair was in a bun, and all in all, she held the appearance of a princess. Antoine drew his sword, pointing it at Blaze.

"This ends here." (a/n: can't. do. Accent.)

"I'm ready for you." Blaze's hands lit with flames.

"Amy," Antoine looked over his shoulder at me. "Help me with her."

It made sense. I knew his fighting style best, he knew my fighting style best. Yet I _still _didn't feel right doing this. I just needed to get my head into the game. This was war, after all. I drew my twin knives, and now Blaze's cool gaze was on me too.

The fight was, all in all, depressingly short. The dress Blaze wore made it harder for her to run around in. It was two against one. I don't think she was prepared, mentally, for a fight right then. Whatever she had been planning to do in the dress certainly wasn't this. Ten or so minutes later, Mighty was gently helping the feline back to her feet. The kimono that had once looked so beautiful was now burnt from Blaze's flames and my knives lasers. There were large gashes where Antoine's blade had torn through the fine material.

Blaze almost looked like she was in shock, eyes wide open and tracing the cuts and burns. She didn't react much to Sally snapping the handcuffs on, or Hershey pushing her over to where Rouge was standing. Rouge shifted closer to her, one of the bat's injured wings settling around Blaze's shoulders in a comforting way.

"Was that…?" Rouge looked at the dress. Blaze gave a small, slow nod. "Oh, pyro…"

"I-I shouldn't have w-worn." Blaze stuttered. "I-I should've known t-this would h-happen." She finally broke down into tears and, for the first time – ever, I think – Rouge glared at us.

"Sally, the next closest Seven is over that way." Rotor gestured to the side.

"Okay, let's go. We still have 5 to take down." And it didn't bother her at all that Blaze, who was usually calm, focused, and just a tad stoic, was a mess of tears? Apparently not.

After walking through several doors and backtracking a couple times, we finally found our next enemy doing an unexpected thing. I hadn't really given thought to what Shadow the Ultimate Life form did in his free time. I guessed maybe he kicked puppies and burned houses. Perhaps he kneeled on mountain tops and screaming 'Maria!' into the sky.

But no, that wasn't the case. The black and red hedgehog was lying on the floor (none of the rooms had furniture), an acoustic guitar across his chest. He was strumming a few cords and looked bored. Then again, as far as I knew, Shadow always looked bored.

"Hm, you're here to take me as a prisoner. Good luck with that." He didn't move as he talked. Bunnie and Hershey shared a nod, leaping at Shadow together. Shadow jumped up and dodged, going over to a wall and setting the guitar against it. The next few minutes was spent with Shadow darting between the two Freedom fighters, landing blows here and there. Every so often he's do a spin attack, which was the reason why Hershey was tenderly keeping her now-broken arm out of harms was as best she could. That's not to say that we were losing completely, though. Shadow had a mean wound on his shoulder from Hershey's claws. A bruise would surely form on his ribs from Bunnie's kick.

The fighting was suddenly stopped as the door on the far side opened. Silver walked through, looking innocent and happy. In his hands he was holding a cardboard box.

"Hey, Shadow, heard you dinking around on Acoustic. Want an early breakfast? It's _donuts! _And it's the really pretty bright colored ones you l…" He got pretty far into the sentence before noticed we were there. "Hate. The ones you hate."

"Shut. Up. And help me out." Shadow growled.

"Right. Fighting." Silver set the box on the floor. He ran to assist Shadow, but I got in his way. Antoine and Rotor joined me. Silver wasn't used to taking on 3 enemies all at once, having to focus on all of them. It was obviously grating on him. His power was already starting to get to his head. His pupils were miniscule. He was shaking ever so slightly. Rouge was suddenly pushed onto her back by an invisible force, which meant his powers were starting to get out of his control.

"Antoine! Bunny! Hershey! Get away!" I yelled as I jumped back. They seemed a bit confused, but did so anyway. Not a second too late. Silver dropped down onto his knees, his hands grabbing his head as if he was trying to smash it with his fingers. His entire body was trembling as if he was bearing a great weight. A scream ripped itself from his throat. A rogue attack hit Shadow, sending him into crashing into the wall. Sally sprung into action, jumping behind Shadow before he could recover from smashing into the obsidian. Special handcuffs snapped around his wrists that would block his chaos energy and leave him feeling weak and powerless.

I myself put the handcuffs on Silver. Like Shadow's, they had been designed specifically for him, cutting off his telekinesis. Silver actually sighed with relief. I guess it must've done wonders for his headache. The two hedgehogs were corralled over to the other two prisoners. Blaze looked away from Silver, new tears shining in her eyes. Silver himself was looking at the dress.

"Blaze…"

"I-I wanted today to be special. B-but I suppose it was m-meant to happen. S-sorry that I l-look so horrid." Silver went over to her and pecked her cheek.

"You look beautiful to me."

Shadow and Rouge had their heads together, whispering furiously back and forth about something or other. Both had serious expressions. A bit later Silver and Blaze went over to join in the conversation. My teammates didn't seem too worried about though, so I didn't give it much thought.

Knuckles ended up being out next opponent. We found him in what must've been the kitchen. His arms were filled with food and he was half out the door. He gave us one looked and huffed angrily, coming back inside and putting his make-shift breakfast on the table.

"Great, now I have to leave the island for even longer. I'll make this quick." The red echidna grumbled. Mighty stepped forward, fists clenched a bit uncomfortably in his new gloves, expression not quite a glare. In an instant he leapt forward just as Knuckles did, they fists meeting. A electric shock ran through Knuckles, but he seemed to brush it off quickly.

"You think a little electricity is gonna' bother me? I live next to a powerhouse of energy, I can deal with a little sting."

"I'd expect no less from one of Sonic's buddies." Mighty replied as he readied another fist. The fight was starting to last a while as the two jumped across the room and under the table, landing hits here and there. Honestly, unlike the other fights, it was boring to watch. Neither of them were making any progress.

"Hurry this up Mighty. We still have two to take down." Sally shouted at Mighty, who just grunted in reply as he blocked a punch.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore." Rotor went over to Shadow, who in turn to a wary step back. Rotor then proceded to grab him around the waist and lift him up.

"Hey, put me down!" Shadow tried to wriggle free, but Rotor's strong hands held him in a tight grip. Lifting the black and red hedgehog over his head, the walrus threw Shadow across the room at the two brawlers.

"Knuckles! Look out! Can't chaos control away!" Shadow shouted, but by then it was too late. Shadow crashed into both Knuckles and Mighty, creating a heap of groaning Mobians. Sally was over in moments, handcuffs snapping over Knuckles wrist. Knuckles growled at her, but moved over to the other Seven with little protest. Shadow walked back over, grumbling to himself.

Mighty got up and dusted himself off, sending a weak glare over to Rotor.

"Next time, warn me."

"Then next time don't take so long. We all know that you can fight better than that – don't you dare deny it!" Rotor and Mighty had steadily been creeping closer to each other, until they noses were nearly touching. "It's about time somebody called you out on your bull crap."

"Do you not think that I deserve a place on this team? I earned this, just like each of you."

"Then maybe you should start acting like it."

They glared at each other for a few tense seconds, Rouge giving a low whistle at the heat of the silent battle. Mighty was the one to give looking and pulling out his phone and a ring, texting with one hand and spinning the ring on a finger of his other hand.

"Whatever. Where's the next evil villain?" It was said a bit sarcastically and had a harsh edge to it.

"Over that way." Rotor was talking to Sally instead of Mighty. This better not last too long. We needed to be a team, especially when we were in enemy territory.

Tails was two rooms over, putting wiring into the ceiling. He had to chip away the obsidian from the ceiling, which seemed like it would be quite a chore. He was so into his work that the fox only realized we were there when Rotor was almost on top of him.

"I didn't expect you guys, especially not today." Tails looked passed us to his friends. Rouge winked at him and Silver did his best to wave. "Guess it's up to me then."

The little guy darted over to the wall opposite of us and slammed his hand down on a switch. The wires hanging from the ceiling sprang into action, jumping and twisting every which way as electricity ran through them. We all backed up some to try and avoid getting shocked. Tails fixed us all with a challenging look, daring us to come after him. Rotor and Sally nodded to each other in agreement and ran around the wires (as best they could).

Tails was quick and agile, somehow able to dodge the wires and throw his miniature explosions with accurately every time. Sally and Rotor were actually doing pretty good, though there was a mean electrical burn on Rotor's arm. But the turning point came fairly quickly.

Rotor threw his wrench at Tails, and as Tail's dodged it he flew in a wire. Shocked, the fox fell the ground. Sally just pounced on the kit, blades out, and stabbed one of Tail's namesakes. Nearly all of us gasped and the kitsune let out a scream of pain. The blade was taken out and handcuffs placed on his wrists, but Tails was a whimpering mess. The bloody tail dragged on the ground and tears fell to the ground.

"Chaos, Sally, did you have to do that?" Mighty demanded, apparently still touching after his fight with Rotor. He didn't wait for a response, turning away from the chipmunk and getting out bandages. Sally folded her arms.

"I'll admit, I didn't want to do it, but I had to stop him somehow. He didn't show any signs of stopping soon and we're burning daylight. What's wrong with you today Mighty? Usually you don't even talk at all." Mighty just shrugged. "And at least I didn't hit bone."

The second the bandages were on, the Seven that we had surrounded Tails and crowded Mighty away. The hurt kit didn't protest and hid in the middle of the group. Another swarm of whispers erupted. I tried to convince myself that they were talking about us and how horrible and strong we were or something. It wasn't working.

"That leaves Sonic." Antoine looked over at Rotor. Rotor tapped his watch, a confused expression on his face.

"That's weird I can't find him. All I can see are the seven Chaos Emeralds over there."

"Then we'll just have to get the Emeralds and deal with Sonic later." Sally declared. Our tense little group moved deeper into the palace.


End file.
